


Un bouquet de roses ?

by Chocolate25



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I wrote this for the, Laughing is good for the health ya all, Love, Lovey Dovey Couple, M/M, Red Roses, Saint Valentin, mutual love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate25/pseuds/Chocolate25
Summary: Un petit OS STONY écrit lors de la Saint Valentin et qui j'espère vous plaira !Seul avec ses pensées, Tony attend... Entre questionnement douteux et réflexions intenses on se demande quand est-ce que Steve apparaîtra enfin !
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Un bouquet de roses ?

La Saint Valentin.

La Saint Valentin.

Rien que l'entente de ces trois mots lui foutaient des frissons.

Et pas agréables les frissons.

Et puis tout d'abord pourquoi la Saint-Valentin était-t-elle la fête des amoureux ?

Non mais c'est vrai quoi bordel ! Personne ne se demandait pourquoi la Saint-Valentin ? Pourquoi pas la Saint-Denis ?

Jarvis lui avait répondu qu'un jour un gars c'était dit que c'était sûrement le 14 février que tous les oiseaux choisissaient leur partenaire (il soupçonnait fortement l'IA d'avoir trouvé ça sur Wikipedia mais bon) et que du coup ce serait le jour des amoureux.

C'était ce qu'il avait retenu du babillage de l'IA.

Franchement, pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ?

Se faire assommer de propos inutiles résultant d'une question posée sur un coup de tête était vraiment éreintant.

Quoi qu'il en soit il s'éloignait du sujet principal.

Sujet principal qui était actuellement absent.

Et il s'ennuyait ferme dans son atelier.

Seul.

Enfin non, avec Dum-E.

Même si tout le monde s'évertuait à lui dire que la compagnie robotique n'égalait pas celle humaine il s'en foutait, s'était ses robots, SES enfants.

Et il y avait aussi Jarvis.

Même si il l'étouffait toujours sous le flot de paroles

Mais on s'éloignait toujours du sujet principal.

Qui était toujours autant absent.

Un long soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il laissait son regard errer puis se fixer sur le truc rouge en face de lui.

Un fleur aussi rouge que le sang, symbole de passion et d'amour enflammé.

Dont un pétale tombait d'ailleurs tout doucement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, hypnotisé par la lenteur avec laquelle sa déchéance se déroulait.

C'était fascinant.

Le fin pétale semblait faire fit de la gravité pour instaurer ses propres règles de pesanteur qui le conduisait à chuter à une vitesse toujours plus lente...

Et soudain il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de faire un monologue intérieur sur un pétale.

Putain de vie.

Le silence revint peu à peu dans l'atelier alors que Jarvis finissait son propre monologue.

La Saint Valentin était donc la fête des amoureux, ok, mais malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à apprécier ce jour en particulier, il n'y parvenait juste pas, peut être était-ce parce que toute les précédents 14 févriers il les avait passé seul, rarement physiquement mais plus fréquemment psychologiquement.

Sûrement.

Pourtant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son sujet principal aux bras chargés d'une multitude de fleurs du même rouge que celle sur son bureau il se dit que finalement il pourrait l'aimer, cette fête.

Et alors que le même sujet principal se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un doux baiser au goût mentholé qui lui fit voir mille en une étoiles il se dit que rien que grâce à ce moment la Saint Valentin serait élue meilleure fête de l'année.

Quand il retrouva finalement l'usage de sa bouche dans une autre fonction que celle d'embrasser son magnifique petit-ami -ce qui était loin d'être déplaisant- il murmura au creux de l'oreille de celui-ci, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine:

-Un bouquet de roses ? Sérieusement Steve ?


End file.
